This invention relates generally to the field of equipment used to test fluid lines, such as hosing or tubing used to convey gases or liquids. More particularly, the invention relates to such equipment used to detect leaks or improper connection of fittings in high pressure fluid lines by introducing a gas under relatively high pressure into the fluid line and monitoring the line for a loss in pressure. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such equipment which provides easily connected and disconnected universal plug-type fittings which seal the open ends of the fluid line being tested.
There are a multitude of situations where it is required or at least desirable to test fluid lines for leaks. The fluid lines to be tested may be attached to operating equipment, may be removable for testing, or may have been newly fabricated. Fluid lines may be conduits for air, gases, water, fuel, hydraulic fluid, oil, etc., and may be fabricated of polymers, rubber, or metal such as steel or aluminum, which have permanently attached fittings, typically threaded or snap-fit, for connecting the fluid lines to other components of the operating system. Known systems for testing fluid lines for leaks using high pressure gas typically require a large number of connector fittings, since the fluid line fittings may comprise any of a large number of varying styles and sizes. The fittings on the fluid line have to be matched with comparable fittings on the testing equipment.
It is an object of this invention to provide for a fluid line leak detection apparatus or system which is universal in adaptability, in that the apparatus or system can be used with any type of fitting or connector on any type of fluid conduit. It is a further object to provide such an apparatus or system which comprises means to seal the fluid line to be tested, means to deliver a gas at relatively high pressure into the fluid line, and means to detect a leak in the fluid line by indicating a loss of pressure within the sealed and pressurized line. It is a further object to provide such an apparatus or system which is quickly and readily connected and disconnected to any type of fitting, tube, or hose.